Dämonen Attacke
by rachelmorganthesecond
Summary: Rachel kommt gerade von Trent nachdem sie fast mit ihm in die Luft gesprengt wurde. Als sie merkt dass sie ihre Tasche vergessen hat muss sie noch mal zurück. Doch auf die beiden wartet noch eine Menge Ärger und unweigerlich kommen sie sich immer näher...


**_Es tut mir UNGLAUBLICH Leid dass in den klammern immer so unpassende Kommentare stehen. Da swar ein geburtstagsgeschenk für eine Freundin und ich hab einfach vergessen es auszubessern. Also alle die die wirren Kommentare verstehen können sich darüber amüsieren und die die sie nicht verstehen bitte einfach ignorieren. viel Spaß noch _**

_Verdammte scheiße!_ Ich war gerade in den Altarraum getreten und wollte meine Mom anrufen um ihr zu versichern, dass es mir gut ging. Wahrscheinlich war sie ohnehin schon halb am durchdrehen vor Sorge. Nicht dass sie noch durchgedrehter werden konnte, als sie ohnedies schon war. Aber ich musste zugeben, der Gedanke, dass ihre einzige Tochter heute in die Luft geflogen war, nicht unbedingt dazu beitrug ihren Zustand zu verbessern. Als ich also in meiner Tasche nach dem Handy kramen wollte, musste ich mit Schrecken feststellen, dass ich sie nicht hatte. Sie war verschwunden. Also entweder hatte ein ganz gefinkelter Dieb sie mir auf dem 5 m Weg vom Bordstein bis zur Kirche abgeluchst, oder…

„Ich habe sie bei Trent liegenlassen" seufzte ich gefrustet.

„Hi, Rache" Jenks kam auf mich zu schneller als ein Blitz und verstreute Pixistaub wie eine Sternschnuppe, um sich auf seinem Stammplatz, meiner Schulter niederzulassen.

„ Ich muss schon sagen, das war eine eindrucksvolle Sprengaktion. Bei Tinks Titten alle Achtung." Ich war sowieso nicht gut gelaunt, da mir die Aussicht darauf noch mal in Trents Haus zu müssen reichlich wenig Freude bereitete.

„Spar's dir Jenks", fauchte ich und warf meine roten Locken schwungvoll über die Schulter auf der er saß. Problemlos erhob sich der Pixi rechzeitig und flog lachend vor meiner Nase rum, „Ivy ist am toben. Sie hasst es, wenn Dinge passieren die nicht unter ihrer Kontrolle stehen. Ich denke sie hat soviel Telefonterror im Hause Kalamack betrieben, dass sie sich eine Geheimnummer anschaffen." Oh Mann Ivy hätte ich beinahe vergessen.

Sie saß in der Küche und malträtierte die Tasten ihres Pcs. Mit untoter Geschwindigkeit flogen ihre langen Pianistenfinger, als würde sie ein Stück spielen, über die Tastatur. Zugegebener Maßen, ein recht aggressives Stück. Ihre ebenmäßige Haut war in Falten gelegt und ihre Muskeln, die sich nervös unter dem enganliegenden schwarzen Top anspannten, verrieten ihre üble Laune. Obwohl ich wusste, dass es unmöglich war, dass sie mich mit ihren Vampirsinnen nicht wahrgenommen hatte, spielte ich mit dem Gedanken einfach zu gehen. Ich wollte mich schon wieder umdrehen und überlegte es mir dann doch anders. Verdammt noch mal ich war ein erwachsenes Mädchen. Ich konnte tun und lassen was ich wollte. So als ob ich gerade vom Shoppen nach hause gekommen war, setzte ich mich an die Theke und schenkte mir etwas von dem Kaffee ein. Er war nur noch lauwarm. Widerlich.

Als Ivy registrierte, dass ich nichts sagen würde richtete sie sich im Sessel auf und sah mich aus ihren schwarzen Augen, die nur noch von einem dünnen braunen Rand umzogen waren, an. Scheiße, sie war echt sauer.

„Rachel", sagte sie und jede Silbe klang wie eine Anklage. „Was", schnauzte ich zurück, damit sie nicht bemerkte wie mir kalt wurde. „Was", kurz wurde ihre Stimme laut und ich dachte schon sie würde mich anschreien, doch dann hatte sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle, „du wurdest heute fast gesprengt. Du kannst von Glück reden, dass sie deinen dummen Hexenarsch nicht in Fetzen von den Wänden gekratzt haben" Ich zuckte zusammen weil sie sonst nie fluchte. Das und der Umstand, dass ich wusste, dass durch die Aufregung ihr Blutdurst angeregt wurde, waren genug um mir höllisch Angst zu machen.

Das wiederum regte mich auf. Ich konnte nicht einmal eine Sekunde mit ihr in einem Raum sein ohne fast vor Angst zu vergehen und so ihren Bluthunger noch mehr anzustacheln. Ich würde mich auch sicher nicht von ihr beißen lassen, nicht wenn das hieß, dass ich dann auch mit ihr schlafen musste. Ich war hundert Prozent hetero. Eher würde ich Trent daten als eine sexuelle Beziehung mit Ivy einzugehen. Ich war wütend. Sie behandelte mich wie ein Baby. „Ich bin ein Runner verdammt noch mal", energisch schlug ich auf den Tisch, „es ist mein JOB mich gefahren zu stellen." „Aber es ist nicht dein Job dich umzubringen" Ivy war nun auch sauer. Ihre Bewegungen waren zu schnell um noch menschlich wirken zu können und ihre Augen hatten auch noch den letzten braunen Rand verloren.

„Nein. Das ist wahrscheinlich dein Job", platzte ich hervor und Ivy zuckte zusammen. Es tat mir schon in dem Moment leid als ich es gesagt hatte. Das war ein Schlag unter die Gürtellinie. Ich wusste welche Mühe sie sich gab ihren Blutdurst zu kontrollieren. „Sorry" schoss ich sofort zurück und senkte den Kopf, weil ich mich für meine Dummheit schämte. Blöde egoistische Hexe. Kurz blitzte in Ivys Augen so etwas wie Verletztheit auf aber dann sah sie wieder auf ihren PC.

„Nicht wenn du es zuerst schaffst" erwiderte sie kühl. Oh toll, sie spielte also wieder Frau unnahbar. Na fein!

„Gut dann macht es dir ja sicher nichts aus, wenn ich jetzt mit ein paar Dämonen spielen gehe um den Prozess zu beschleunigen" gab ich schnippisch zurück. Ivy bedeutete mir, ohne aufzusehen, ich solle nur machen.

Ich stand auf und schüttete den Kaffee in die Spüle: „ Und übrigens, der Kaffe ist kalt" meinte ich und stolzierte aus dem Raum. Im Altarraum kam Jenks mir entgegen. Zweifellos hatte er das Gespräch belauscht. „Wo gehst du hin Rache", fragte er unsicher. „Oh bitte! Jenks das war doch nicht ernst gemeint", ich wusste worauf das hinauslief.

„Ich bin nicht sicher ob sie das auch weiß", der Pixi sah wirklich beunruhigt aus.

Tatsächlich hatte das Tastengeklimper aufgehört. Ich seufzte. Sie machte sich zu viele Sorgen „ Ich bin bei Trent" rief ich ihm zu als ich zur Tür hinausging.

Ich stand nun schon seit guten 20 Minuten vor diesem gestörten schmiedeeisernen Gitter und fror mir den Arsch ab. Ich hätte darauf bestehen müssen, dass ich mit jemand anderem sprechen wollte, als Jonathans Ekelstimme aus der Gegensprechanlage zu mir gedrungen war. Ich und Jonathan mochten uns nicht sonderlich. Was angesichts der Tatsache, dass er ein verdammter Sadist war und ich nichts lieber täte als ihm kräftig in den Hintern zu treten, wohl noch die untertriebene Variante war.

„Mh, Mh", räusperte sich eine Frauenstimme hinter mir. Ich hatte schon so eine Ahnung um wen es sich handelte. Ich zog eine Grimasse bevor ich mein professionellstes Lächeln aufsetzte und mich umdrehte. Vor mir stand Elasbeth, Trents Angetraute und mit unter das schlimmste Biest das ich je kennen gelernt hatte. „Oh Elasbeth du bist es", flötete ich und anscheinend störte es sie furchtbar, dass ich sie wie eine alte Freundin behandelte. Ziel erreicht. „Anscheinend hat Jonathan vergessen, dass ich hier warte. Ich müsste noch mal zu Trent". Sie musterte mich von oben bis unten. Ich konnte ihr die Feindseligkeit nicht verübeln. Immerhin hatte sie vor einer Stunde noch gedacht ich sei eine Hure die mit ihrem Verlobten schlief. Immer noch blöd lächelnd wartete ich geduldig, bis sie langsam das Tor des Gitters aufschloss.

„Was wollen Sie jetzt schon wieder von Trenton?", verlangte sie gereizt zu wissen. Das sie meine Anwesenheit so störte, verschaffte mir eine tiefe Befriedigung. „ Och ich hab in der Hitze des Gefechts meine Tasche stehen lassen", ich spielte nervös mit meinen Haaren und versuchte Schritt zu halten. Für eine Dame in einem Röhrenrock und 10 cm Absätzen war Elasbeth doch recht schnell unterwegs.

An der Tür angekommen riss sie diese auf und bedeutete mir vor ihr hinein zu gehen. Wenn ich es nicht besser gewusst hätte, hätte ich gedacht sie würde mich hinausschmeißen. „Ich hoffe sie finden ihre Tasche schnell"

_Darf ich übersetzen. Verschwinde bloß schnell wieder aus meinem Haus._

Da ich den Weg in die Privaträume inzwischen schon gut kannte, war die Richtung dorthin nicht mehr schwer zu finden. Ich stand schon oben an der Ballustrade , als ich unten die wundervolle Stimme von Trent zu mir herauf klingen hörte. Mein Gesicht verdunkelte sich, als ich sah dass er mit Jonathan sprach. Das Sackgesicht hätte nicht erwähnen können, dass ich da war. Er hatte mich einfach ignoriert. „Da bin ich wieder", säuselte ich, als ich alla Oskar Verleihung die Treppe herunterstolzierte. „Habt ihr mich schon vergessen?" Trent sah hoch und als diese schönen grünen Augen mich verwundert und dann kritisch, zweifelnd musterten, verhedderte ich mich plötzlich in dem Bein meiner Hose. „Oh, oh", konnte ich noch rufen, bevor ich das Gleichgewicht verlor und nach vorne fiel. Aber statt mit dem Hinter auf dem Boden zu landen, hielten mich plötzlich zwei starke Hände. „Morgan, warum in drei Teufels Namen fallen sie hier gerade von meiner Treppe! ", Trent roch nach frisch gemähten Gras und Zimt. Wobei ersteres sein natürlicher Duft und zweiteres sein Rasierwasser war. Eine gute Mischung. Schnell richtete ich mich auf. Na das war ja gründlich in die Hose gegangen. „Danke", murmelte ich in den Vorhang meiner roten Locken. Jonathan stand jetzt neben Trent und grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Am liebsten hätte ich ihm das Lachen aus dem Gesicht geprügelt. „Was", stichelte ich, „ hat dir Jonathan nichts gesagt? Er hat mich an der Tür empfangen" „Jonathan", Trent klang irgendwie gar nicht erfreut, aber ich denke als einflußreichster Mann ganz Cincys mochte man wohl keine Überraschungen. „Entschuldige ich habe vergessen Sah'an", demütig senkte der Riese seinen Kopf. Ich schnaubte zufrieden.

Trents Spitzenkörper wand sich wieder mir zu und ich konnte nicht umhin das Muskelspiel unter dem klassischen Hemd zu begutachten. Zum niederknien! „Wie sind Sie dann hereingekommen?" wollte er wissen. „Deine reizende Verlobte hat mich reingelassen" Ja. Er siezte, ich duzte. Und ab und zu war es umgekehrt. Je nachdem ob wir uns gerade hassten, ich für ihn arbeitete oder wir alte Kindheitsgeschichten austauschten. Ich musste zugeben wir hatten eine seltsame Beziehung.

Trents Augen verdunkelten sich und wanderten zu den Räumen die Elasbeth bewohnte „Elasbeth ist hier?" Ich nickte und lies mich dann in einen weichen Sessel fallen „Ja und sie hat sich wirklich gefreut mich zu sehen." Trent hob eine Augenbraue „Ja das kann ich mir vorstellen" Es sah so aus als wolle er schon hinaufgehen, aber dann fiel ihm ein, dass ich immer noch meinen Arsch auf seinem Sofa geparkt hatte. „Was willst du eigentlich hier Morgan?"

„Oh", das hätte ich jetzt fast vergessen „meine Tasche." Ich deutete auf das genannte Objekt, das wie bestellt und nicht abgeholt am Kaffeetisch stand.

„Das ist deine? Und Elasbeth hat mich schon einer Geliebten beschuldigt" ganz der Gentleman ging er rüber und nahm die Tasche und hielt sie mir hin. „Bitte!"

Wahrscheinlich wollte er mich nur möglichst schnell loswerden, aber da es mein liebstes Hobby war ihn zu ärgern, bewegte ich mich kein Stück. Glücklich sah er nicht aus, schüttelte aber nur den Kopf. In dem Moment kam Elasbeth die Treppe runter. Sie hatte sich umgezogen und trug nun ein schwarzes Kleid. Es war modern geschnitten und passte sich ihrem fitnesstudiogeformten Körper wundervoll an. Wenn ich so etwas trug, würde es nicht nur lächerlich wirken, man würde auch jede Speckfalte sehen, die ich über den Winter angelegt hatte. Ich zwang mich damit aufzuhören an meinem grünen, ausgewaschenen Pullover zu ziehen. Unterbewusst hatte ich versucht meinen Bauch, der ohnehin nicht zu sehen war unter dem übergroßen Kleidungsstück, zu verstecken. Elasbeth war sich offensichtlich sehr bewusst wie fantastisch sie aussah, denn sie sah mich von oben herab an und fragte dann unglaublich unhöflich „Sie ist immer noch hier?"

Sie wollte Krieg? Den konnte sie haben. Ich stand auf und hakte mich bei Trent unter „Ich und der alte Trenton hier haben beschlossen ein Bisschen über alte Zeiten zu plaudern. Du brauchst ihn doch grad nicht?" ich schlug die Augenlieder spielerisch nieder und zwinkerte dann Trent zu. Der seufzte, während Elasbeth innerlich tobte. Anscheinend sorgten wir zwei Frauen, während wir uns anzickten, bei dem Geschäftsmann für gröbere Kopfschmerzen. „Trenton! ", sagte Elasbeth und ihre Stimme klang streng, fast anklagend. Ich konnte eindeutig sehen wie er die Situation abschätzte. Entweder der Plagegseist oder die mühsame Verlobte.

„Warum machst du dir nicht einen netten Abend", sagte er dann und Elasbeth lief knallrot an, „ Ja das werde ich tun", ihre Stimme war gepresst vor unterdrückter Wut „und ich nehme Gwen und Jonathan mit."

Trents Schultern sanken in sich zusammen „Natürlich Schatz" Er wollte ihr einen Abschiedskuss auf die Wange drücken, aber sie wich vor ihm zurück und drehte sich schnaubend um „Komm Jonathan. Wir gehen!" Nach einem kurzen Nicken von Trent, folgte der Elf der jetzt fast laufenden Frau. „Wir sehen uns ein andermal", rief ich ihr nach und als sie Weg war, brach ich in Lachen aus.

Trent sank auf ein Sofa. „Du willst meine Beziehung wirklich noch ruinieren Rachel", beschwerte er sich und bot mir einen Whiskey an, als er sich auch einen einschenkte. Ich setzte mich gegenüber. „Was für eine Beziehung? Das ist doch nur eine Zwangshochzeit. Du kannst mir nicht erzählen, dass du den Hausdrachen aus Liebe heiratest." Ich lehnte den angebotenen Whiskey ab. Ich vertrug nicht gerade viel.

„Und das stört dich so? ", wollte er wissen. „ Nicht mein Bier", gab ich nonchalant zurück und kramte in meiner Tasche, weil mir wieder eingefallen war, warum ich sie überhaupt vermisst hatte. Ich musste meine Mutter anrufen.

Als ich es gefunden hatte und wieder aufsah, merkte ich, dass er mich anstarrte und mit seinen Augen jeder meiner Bewegungen folgte. Mir wurde plötzlich heiß und ich spürte wie mir die Hitze ins Gesicht stieg. Unangenehm berührt rutschte ich auf meinem Platz hin und her. Also griff ich zu Smaltalk um das Schweigen zu brechen „Wann soll die Hochzeit denn sein?"

Trent lehnte sich zurück ohne seine Augen von mir zu nehmen „Im April"(man merke ich erfinde hier ein Datum). „Aha", sagte ich weil mir nichts Besseres einfiel. Ich nahm mein Handy wieder in die Hand und begann zu wählen. Wenn er nicht mit mir reden wollte, fein, dann schwiegen wir uns eben an. Ich hatte ohnehin nicht vor lange zu bleiben. „Wen rufst du an? " also würde ihn das interessieren. „Meine Mutter. Um ihr zu sagen dass ich noch lebe und es mir gut geht" Er nickte verständnisvoll. Immerhin war er auch auf dem Schiff gewesen als es explodiert war. Ich drückte auf den grünen Hörer und beobachte den roten Sonnenuntergang durch die verzauberte Scheibe in Trents Wohnzimmer. Die letzten Strahlen erloschen soeben. Als ich wieder hinter Trent schaute ließ ich das Handy sinken und legte auf. Hinter ihm stand lächelnd ein junger Engländer im grünen, seidenen Anzug und sah mich über den Rand seiner Sonnen Brille aus roten Augen mit Ziegenpupillen an. Es war Al. Vielleicht sollte ich den Anruf auf später verschieben. Denn gerade ging es mir nicht besonders gut.

Trent bemerkte, dass ich wie erstarrt hinter ihn blickte. Fragend sah er zuerst mich an und als ich nicht reagierte wandte er sich um. „Mr. Kalamack, Rachel Mariana Morgen", er vollführte eine mittelalterliche, ziemlich lächerlich aussehende Verbeugung, über die ich mit Sicherheit gelacht hätte, wenn ich nicht gewusst hätte, dass der Dämon im Anzug absolut tödlich war. Trent war komplett erstarrt. Ich war nicht gerade ein Freund von Dämonen, auch wenn einige, oder fast alle, in der Stadt das Gegenteil behaupten würden, aber Trent verabscheute sie. „Es tut mir sehr leid eure traute Zweisamkeit zu stören, aber ich denke Rachel Marianna Morgen muss noch ein Versprechen einlösen." Er trat einen Schritt näher. _Scheiße!_ Er war gekommen um mich zu seinem Vertrauten zu machen. Ich war so im Arsch. „Es tut mir so leid", ich stand langsam auf, meine Tasche an mich gepresst, von der ich wusste das sie außer ein paar Teintzauber nichts Nützliches enthielt. Also wenn ich Al nicht mit der Aussicht auf eine makellose Haut bestechen konnte, war ich geliefert. Fairydreck. Ich war _definitiv _geliefert. „Ich kann leider nicht bleiben"

Plötzlich hechtete ich nach vorne und ließ mich dann auf den Boden fallen, um unter Als Armen, die mich packen wollten, durchzutauchen. Bevor er umfiel, löste er sich in Nebel auf. Wütend rief er: „Diesmal nicht", und packte mich an den Haaren und riss meinen Kopf zurück. Meine Zähne schlugen aneinander, und mir blieb die Luft weg als Al mit seiner behandschuhten Hand meine Kehle zudrückte. Ich suchte nach einer Linie die ich anzapfen konnte, aber dann fiel mir ein, dass Kraftlinienzaubern auf Trents Grundstück nicht möglich war. Verflucht sei er und seine Sicherheitsbestimmungen. Auf einmal verschwand das siegessichere Grinsen aus Als Gesicht und sein Griff an meinem Hals lockerte sich. Dann fiel er hinten über, anscheinen bewusstlos. Hinter ihm stand Trent in den Händen einen signierten Schläger von den Howlers. Ich konnte nicht umher anerkennend zu nicken. Nicht schlecht für einen Mann, der sonst die Drecksarbeit immer auf andere abwälzte. „ Sauberer Schlag", presste ich hervor, während ich mir die Kehle rieb. Das wurde inzwischen zur Gewohnheit und es wurde mit der Zeit lästig.

Trents Augen waren geweitet vor Panik: „ Worauf wartest du? Sperr ihn in einen Schutzkreis, so wie auf dem Boot damals" „Hallo ich dachte das ist _dein_ Haus. Ich kann hier keine Linie anzapfen. Schon vergessen."

Trent sah verwirrt an einen Punkt an der Wand hinter mir. Er hatte es vergessen. „Und was soll wir denn dann tun? Er wird nicht ewig ohnmächtig bleiben"

„Wieso fragst du mich das? Sehe ich aus als hätte ich eine Universallösung für alle Probleme"

„Wohl kaum. Sonst würde jetzt kein Dämon in meinem Haus wüten. Gott kannst du so etwas nicht bei dir Zuhause erledigen Rachel?" verärgert richtete Trent den Kragen seines Hemdes wieder zu Recht. Ich war wütend. Ich wurde hier von einem Dämon angegriffen und_ er_ beschwerte sich bei _mir_. Nicht zu fassen.

„Nein kann ich nicht! Ich lebe in einer Kirche!"

„Was anscheinend nicht unbedingt zu Erleuchtungen führt"

Al regte sich und mir wurde wieder bewusst, dass die Gefahr noch nicht überstanden war. Und ich stand hier und stritt mich mit einem verzogenen Elfen. „Wo kann ich in diesem Scheißladen Magie herbekommen?", bei dem vulgären Ausdruck verzog Trent missbilligend das Gesicht, aber ich hatte jetzt weder Zeit noch Nerv um die feine Dame zu spielen. „Wo?" Ich schrie ihn hysterisch an und war dabei nur noch eine Handbreit von seinem Gesicht entfernt. Trent biss die Zähne zusammen, wich dann einen Schritt zurück und sagte: „Im Labor." Das Labor gut! Moment Labor wie in: ich-stelle-dort-meine-illegalen-drogen-und-strengeheimen-gen-medikamente-her Labor. Ich schmiss meinen letzten Rest Selbstachtung weg. In der Not durfte, man nicht wählerisch sein. Ich stürmte schon los aber vor der Treppe hielt ich an."Ähm wo genau ist das Labor?", fragte ich unsicher. Trent schüttelte seinen Kopf und seine blondweißen Haare stoben in alle Richtungen. Wenn er nicht zu fein gewesen wäre, hätte er sicher die Augen verdreht. Arroganter Mistkerl! Auf einmal nahm er meine Hand und riss mich mit sich. Ich war so überrascht, dass ich fast gestolpert wäre, hätte er mich nicht festgehalten. Er zog mich die Treppe hinauf und den Gang entlang. „Wie sieht der Plan aus", wollte er wissen und ich kam mir blöd vor, weil er mich immer noch nach sich herzog. „Plan?", ich lachte hysterisch, "wie wär's mit bis zum Sonnenaufgang überleben" Er schnaubte. „Du bist mir ja ein wundervoller Runner! Wie hast du bloß so lange überlebt" Manchmal fragte ich mich das selbst. _Das Glück ist mit den Dummen _hätte Jenks gesagt.

In Trents Büro hielten wir an und er drehte sich zu mir um. Für meinen Geschmack stand er etwas zu nahe. „Wieso ist Aliagarept (garantiere nicht für richtige Schreibweise) eigentlich hinter dir her?" „ Das geht dich nichts an", Gott es war mir peinlich es ihm zu erzählen, es fühlte sich an wie verlieren. „Ich rette dir hier gerade den Hals. Ich müsste das nicht tun. Ich denke ich habe ein Recht auf ein 'Warum' " Was mich zu der Frage brachte warum er mir wirklich half. Er musste das nicht machen. Wahrscheinlich hatte er sogar ein Problem weniger wenn er das nicht tat. Also Warum? Trent sah mich noch immer wartend an. Ich schaute beschämt zu Boden, meine alten Sneakers waren auch nicht mehr das wahre: „ Ich habe Schulden bei ihm. Und er hat beschlossen das ich sie am besten abarbeiten kann, wenn ich sein Vertrauter werde." „Bitte was?", keuchte Trent schockiert mit weiten Augen. „Es war nicht meine Idee okay", blaffte ich zurück, weil ich mich für mich selbst schämte. Trent schien sich zu beruhigen. Und plötzlich wurden wir uns beide bewusst, dass wir immer noch Händchen hielten. Schnell ließ Trent los und ich zog meine Hand zurück, nicht sicher was ich damit tun sollte.

„Rachel Marianna Morgen… Komm heraus damit ich dir deinen kleinen frechen Hexenarsch aufreißen kann", die Stimme klang aus dem Gang. _Mist!_ Al war wieder wach und wir saßen in der Klemme. „Wo ist das Labor?", fragte ich gehetzt und auch Trent war bleich geworden unter seiner gut gebräunten Haut. „Am Anderen Ende des Gangs", hauchte er. „Am anderen….", schrie ich und drosselte dann meine Stimme, damit Al uns nicht hörte. Wieso schwenkte ich nicht gleich mit Fahnen oder, noch besser, feuerte ein Paar Leuchtraketen ab. „Und was machen wir dann hier", wollte ich wissen. Trent zog aus der Schreibtischlade eine Schlüsselkarte. „Die hier brauchen wir um da rein zu kommen." Na toll seine Sicherheitsvorkehrungen würden ihn eines Tages noch umbringen. Vielleicht sogar schon heute, wer weiß. Bevor ich hysterisch über meinen eigenen schlechten Scherz kichern konnte, hörte ich Schritte die immer näher kamen. Panik erfüllte mich und ein Stoß von Adrenalin durchfuhr meinen Körper. Ich suchte nach einer guten Möglichkeit in Deckung zu gehen, doch da wurde ich von hinten gepackt und eine große warme Hand wurde mir über den Mund gehalten. Mein erster Reflex war es zu treten und ich boxte dem, der mich gepackt hatte, in den Solarplexus. „Mphf, Rachel das tut weh", stöhnte Trent an meinem Ohr und ich nuschelte ein peinlich berührtes „'Tschuldigung" als er seine Hand von meinem Mund genommen hatte. Er hielt mich aber immer noch fest, eine Hand um meine Hüfte und die andere um meinen Nacken geschlungen. Ich konnte seine Körperwärme durch den Stoff meines Pullis fühlen und kam nicht umhin diese wohlige Wärme zu genießen. _Was dachte ich da? Ich hatte einen Freund und das war Trent von dem wir da sprachen. Eher würde die Hölle zufrieren._ Mit sanftem Druck zog er mich in einen Schrank der groß genug war um für uns beide Platz zu bieten. Sanft legte er mir den Finger auf die Lippen um mir zu bedeuten still zu sein. Ich war beeindruckt davon wie ruhig er angesichts der Tatsache, dass ein Dämon uns verfolgte blieb. Sonst hatte ich so eine Sicherheit nur von Kisten gekannt und das berechtigt. Er war schließlich ein mächtiger Vampir. Naja Trent war so ziemlich der mächtigste Mann Cincys. Ich schätze das ging auch.

Ich wartete und lauschte. Mir wurde die Nähe unserer beiden Körper unangenehm bewusst, wagte es aber nicht mich zu bewegen, aus Angst, dass das Rascheln unser Kleidung uns verraten konnte. Als ich zu Trents Gesicht aufsah bemerkte ich dass er gespannt auf den Spalt zwischen den beiden Türflügeln starrte. So gut es ging versuchte ich nicht zu atmen. Die Schritte wurden langsamer und verstummten dann ganz. Aus dem Schatten der auf den Spalt geworfen wurde und Trents Gesichtsausdruck, konnte ich schließen, dass Al genau vor der Tür stehen geblieben war. Mein Leben war eine Katastrophe und so nebenbei wahrscheinlich auch bald vorbei. Ich wollte noch nicht sterben, oder zu einer willenlosen Puppe werden. Nicht jetzt wo ich gerade erst von der I.S. losgekommen, ein Leben gegründet und jemanden gefunden hatte der mich wirklich liebte. Zum ersten Mal war mein Leben schön und ich wollte nicht, dass es endete. Ohne es zu merken, hatte ich angefangen zu zittern. Trent hatte den Arm um mich gelegt und zog meinen Kopf an sich. Ich wollte mich schon wegdrücken, als ich bemerkte, dass ich so aus dem Kasten sehen konnte. Al stand sehr wohl vor dem Kasten, aber mit dem Rücken zu uns. Er studierte das Aquarium und holte dann einen Fisch daraus hervor. „Rachel Morgan, wenn ich dich finde werde ich dir wehtun. Du kannst dich nicht ewig verstecken und da kann dir auch dein spitzohriger Freund nicht helfen. Die Nacht ist noch jung. Ich habe jede Menge Zeit." Er spießte den Fisch mit dem silbernen Brieföffner auf, der am Schreibtisch lag. Dann ging er und erst als seine Schritte verklungen waren wagte ich es wieder mich zu rühren. Ich und Trent drehten gleichzeitig den Kopf, was zur Folge hatte, dass unsere Nasenspitzen nur noch Millimeterbreit voneinander entfernt waren. Unser beider Atem ging schwer. Ich konnte Trents Atem warm auf meiner Haut spüren und er roch süß. Ohne den Blick von mir abzuwenden öffnete Trent die Kastentür. Dann trat er hinaus und musterte kritisch den aufgespießten Fisch. Ich verharrte noch eine Weile so wie ich war, nicht sicher was da gerade eigentlich passiert war und trat dann hinaus.

„Trent", setzte ich an, „wegen dem Zittern." „Vergiss es Morgan", sagte er mir immer noch den Rücken zugewandt. Na toll jetzt waren wir also wieder beim Morgan. Ich wunderte mich wann das Sie zurück kommen würde. „Das war wegen dem Adrenalin" „Natürlich", meinte er selbstgefällig und zog den Brieföffner angewidert aus dem Fisch.

Ich beschloss, dass es besser war die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. „ Das Labor", erinnerte ich ihn und als hätte er vergessen, dass wir von einem wahnsinnigen Dämonen gejagt wurden, drehte er sich um und sagte: „Ach ja."

Vorsichtig spähte ich auf den Gang hinaus. Al war nirgends zu sehen, was nicht hieß, dass er nicht da war. Ich wünschte mir sehnlichst, dass Jenks hier wäre und die Gegend auskundschaften könnte. Ich verfluchte mich selbst dafür ihn nicht mitgenommen zu haben. Ohne Backup war ich verloren. Oder sollte ich besser sagen Babysitter. Ich bedeutete Trent, dass die Luft rein war und so leise wir konnten, schlichen wir auf die andere Seite des Gangs.

Trent schob die Schlüsselkarte in den dafür vorgesehenen Schlitz und als sich die Tür mit einem lauten klick öffnete, fror ich mitten in der Bewegung ein. Ich lauschte konnte aber nichts Verdächtiges hören. Trent sah mich fragend an und ich nickte um ihm zu bedeuten, dass er vor gehen sollte. Ich schob mich nach ihm hinein und schloss die schwere stahl Tür. Hier war ich schon einmal gewesen. Allerdings als Nerz in einem Käfig. Das brachte schlechte Erinnerungen hoch. „Wo sind die Zauber?", fragte ich etwas harscher als notwendig gewesen wäre. „Woher soll ich das wissen? Ich bin Politiker kein Wissenschaftler." „Stimmt. Das hatte ich vergessen. Du bist nur derjenige, der sie umbringt, wenn sie Mist bauen" wütend begann ich ein weißes Wandregal nach dem anderen nach Brauchbarem abzusuchen. Trent verzog das Gesicht und lehnte sich an die große Arbeitsfläche in der Mitte des Raumes. „Ich tue das nicht gerne. Aber manchmal muss es sein" Ich rümpfte die Nase als mir ein Schwall übelriechender Düfte aus dem einen Regal entgegen kam. „ Er hatte Familie", warf ich anklagend ein. „Und er stand meiner Familie im Weg", mir lief ein Schauer über den Rücken. Trent hatte schon des Öfteren bewiesen, dass er bereit war für die Erhaltung seiner Rasse beinahe alles zu riskieren. Ich meine er heiratete Elasbeth und er schreckte auch vor einem Mord nicht zurück. Und es hatte schon seine Gründe, dass ich diese beiden Dinge auf eine Stufe stellte. Fest entschlossen das Thema zu wechseln, kramte ich ein paar Kräuter aus einem Kasten. Trent hatte seine Moral ich meine und die zwei würden sich wahrscheinlich nie vereinbaren lassen. „Du magst Elasbeth nicht wirklich oder?" Er klang belustigt: „ Das spricht aber für sie wenn du sofort davon ausgehst, dass ich sie nicht mag." Ich schnaubte. Wie zum Teufel hätte ich von dem Gegenteil ausgehen sollen, die Frau war die unsympathischste Frau die ich je getroffen hatte. Trent nahm ein paar Rotholz Amulette entgegen, die ich ihm in die Hand drückte. „Elasbeth ist eine aufrichtige Frau. Sie hat es nicht leicht" Das wagte ich zu bezweifeln, aber ich sagte nichts. „Ist es Liebe?", wollte ich wissen, „oder Pflichtgefühl?" „Was denkst du denn?", sein Lächeln wirkte melancholisch. „ Das habe ich mir gedacht", ich zog einen Zauberstab aus einem Regal, ließ ihn dann aber wieder fallen, weil ich nicht wusste, wozu ich ihn gebrauchen sollte.

Einige Minuten schwiegen wir. Dann rang ich mich durch und stellte die eine Frage die mich brennend interessierte „Und bist du in jemanden verliebt?"

Einen Moment starrte Trent nur verwundert, doch dann nickte er langsam. _Wirklich, Trent war verliebt?_ Das konnte ich mir nun wirklich nicht vorstellen. „In wen?" Als er nicht antwortete, wandte ich mich zu ihm um und sah gerade noch wie er mich durchdringend anstarrte, bevor er schnell den Kopf von mir weg drehte. Sicherlich hätte ich noch weiter gefragt, aber da fand ich was ich gesucht hatte und konnte einen Aufschrei kaum unterdrücken. Dort vor mir im Regal standen zig kleine Fläschchen, alle mit Aufschrift. Die grünen waren mit Gute-Nacht-Trank beschriftet. Sie würden Al zwar nicht lange in Schach halten, aber sie würden mir genug Zeit geben, um im Notfall schnell zu laufen. Daneben standen rote Fläschchen auf denen Pocken zu lesen war. Das würde Al sicher auch nicht gefallen. Dahinter waren einige rosa Flaschen ohne Aufschrift. Ich nahm eine in die Hand und hielt sie Trent vor die Nase. „Was ist das", wollte ich wissen. Trent warf einen kurzen Blick auf das Gefäß. „Liebestrank", sagte er beiläufig, als er einen Fingerstick aus der Tischlade zog. Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch und beschloss mich einfach nicht zu wundern. Ich wollte die Flasche schon wieder zurück legen, überlegte es mir dann aber anders und stellte sie auf den Tisch. Dann las ich die Plakette der weißen Flaschen. „Weihwasser?", fragte ich und runzelte die Stirn. „Man kann nie wissen" Trent hielt mir dem Fingerstick und ein paar Schmerzamulette hin. „Die werden wir vermutlich brauchen…... Falls wir überleben" Oh seine Schwarzmalerei war furchtbar beruhigend. Ich aktivierte die Amulette und als ich das letzte auf den Tisch legte flog plötzlich die Stahltür aus den Angeln. Al grinste und seine Augen blitzten: „Ich hab dich gefunden, Hexe" (nikite Sensei sry ich stör immer an den unmöglichsten Stellen)

Trent riss mich gerade noch rechzeitig hinter den Tisch als eine Welle aus Jenseits Energie die Gläser der umliegenden Schränke zum bersten brachte. „Ich dachte er wollte dich lebend", schrie Trent über den Lärm hinweg. Ich überlegte welchen der Tränke ich zuerst benutzen sollte und grollte: „Anscheinend hat er's sich anders überlegt." Ich warf den ersten Schlummertrank, aber Al wich gekonnt aus. Verdammt das würde so schief gehen, ich spürte das. Ich packte ein paar Flaschen Weihwasser in meine Hosentasche, nur für den Fall. Trent saß recht hilflos hinter mir und wusste nicht recht was er tun sollte, aber ich war jetzt in meinem Element. Während Al immer näher kam warf ich noch einen Gute-Nacht-Trank. Auch der verfehlte ihn. Jetzt waren nur noch 2 übrig. Alles oder nichts dachte ich und rollte mich Al entgegen. Trent wollte mich mit schreckerfüllten Augen zurückhalten, doch er war nicht schnell genug. Ich kam vor Al auf die Füße und warf den ersten Trank sofort. Leider war er schneller und löste sich in Nebel auf, nur um mir im nächsten Moment schon wieder an die Kehle zu gehen. Ich sagte ja, lästige Angewohnheit. Der letzte Gute-Nacht-Trank fiel mir aus den Händen und landete am Boden. Al rammte mich mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand und ich konnte meine Rippen knacksen hören. Die Luft wurde mir aus der Lunge getrieben."Dumme Dumme Hexe", flüsterte Al und verstärkte seinen Druck noch, um mich von Boden abzuheben. Meine Gedanken wanderten zu dem Weihwasser in meinen Hosentaschen, aber ich konnte es unmöglich erreichen.

„Rachel!", rief Trent und ich sah wie ein Trank auf mich zugesegelt kam. Ich griff ihn mir, noch bevor ihn Al erreichen konnte. Es war eine rosa Flasche. Als Ziegenpupillen verengten sich misstrauisch, „Was soll ich damit?", keuchte ich so laut ich konnte. In meiner Hand hielt ich den Liebestrank und Trent sah verwirrt von dem Weihwasser in seiner Hand zu der rosa Flasche. Dann sah er etwas peinlich berührt drein. Al der nicht wusste das, das ein Liebeszauber war, nutzte die Gelegenheit und entriss mir die Flasche, wobei er den Griff an meinem Hals lockerte und warf sie auf Trent. Die Flasche traf auf ihn und durchnässte sein Hemd, doch weiter geschah nichts. Al zuckte mit den Achseln und wand sich wieder mir zu.

„Ich liebe dich Aliagarept (siehe oben)" Völlig verdutzt stand Al da und starrte Trent an, der mit offenen Armen auf ihn zu ging. „Was zum Wandel.." Obwohl ich selbst ziemlich erstaunt war nutzte ich die Gelegenheit, dass Al abgelenkt war und trat ihn kräftig in den Unterleib. Er keuchte auf vor Schmerz und taumelte zurück. Triumphierend zückte ich das Weihwasser, doch als ich schießen wollte, stellte sich Trent dazwischen. „Du darfst ihn nicht verletzten", angenervt seufzte ich auf. Das war der Grund warum ich Liebeszauber verabscheute. Sie trafen immer den Falschen. „Halt's zam Trent", rief ich genervt als ich mir den Gute-Nacht-Trank, den ich vorher fallen gelassen hatte, schnappte und ihn auf Trent warf. Sofort kippte er um.

„Das", sagte der Dämon, der sich nun wieder gefangen hatte, „war ein Fehler." Nun das sah ich auch so. Meine einzige Hilfe lag bewusstlos am Boden, und ich war alleine in einem Raum mit einem Dämon. Wie ein Berserker rannte Al auf mich zu. Diesmal war ich geliefert. Selbst wenn ich ihn mit dem Weihwasser traf, hatte ich wenige Chancen hier als freie Hexe herauszuspazieren. Auf einmal blieb Al stehen „Verdammter Mist", fluchte er, während er durchsichtig wurde, „wir sehen uns wieder Rachel Marianna Morgan." Als letztes verschwanden die Sonnenbrille und seine Ziegenaugen und dann war er weg. Erleichtert atmete ich auf, der Sonnenaufgang hatte mich gerettet. Mal wieder.

Langsam kroch ich zu Trent hinüber, bis auf einer kleinen Schramme im Gesicht schien er unverletzt. Gott sei Dank! Was hätte das über meine Bodyguard Qualitäten ausgesagt, wenn der einflussreichste Mann von Cincy wegen mir ins Spital musste. Meine Rippen waren zwar angeknackst, aber mit ein Bisschen Bettruhe, die ich bestimmt nicht bekommen würde, ginge das schon.

Ich suchte einen Kübel mit Salzwasser und übergoss Trent dann damit. Der Liebeszauber und der Gute-Nacht-Trank mussten jetzt aufgehoben sein. Ich beugte mich über Trent und als er die Augen aufschlug, grinste ich fröhlich „Wir leben noch", verkündete ich. „Und das ist gut weil?", wollte er wissen. Ich half ihm sich aufzurichten. „Hey,.. ähm,.. danke", meinte ich, während ich mit einem Tuch den Schnitt an seiner Wange abtupfte, „du hast mir heute Abend das Leben gerettet." Trent sah mich aus seinen grünen Augen groß an. „Was!", fragte ich gereizt, weil mir ein wenig mulmig zumute wurde. Er schüttelte sanft den Kopf: „Nichts, nur das ich _das_ noch einmal erleben darf. Rachel Morgen _bedankt_ sich bei mir" „Ich würde mich öfter bei dir bedanken, wenn du mir öfter Grund dazu gibst", scherzte ich. Plötzlich setzte er sich noch höher auf und hielt die Hand fest, mit der ich seine Wange betupfte. Sein Gesicht kam meinem immer näher und ich war verwirrt. Was zum Wandel tat er da. Ich saß stocksteif da, während er sich immer näher zu mir lehnte. Wir waren nur noch Millimeter voneinander entfernt. Dann spürte ich wie seine Lippen sanft meine berührten und ich erstarrte, wich aber nicht zurück.

Plötzlich hörte man lautes Gerede vom Flur her. „Wir hätten Sah'an nicht alleine lassen dürfen!" „Beruhigen sie sich Elasbeth" „Man kann ihn keine Sekunde alleine lassen."

Trent löste sich von mir verweilte aber dennoch nur Millimeter entfernt vor meinem Gesicht und sein Atem war heiß auf meinen Lippen als er sprach: „Danke", flüsterte er. Ich wollte ihn fragen wofür, aber da zog er sich zurück und Elasbeth kam, gefolgt von Quen und Jonathan zur Tür, oder das was von ihr übrig war, herein. Elasbeth lief sofort zu Trent und starrte mich böse an. Quen und Jon sahen sich in dem verwüsteten Raum um. „Sah'an...", begann Quen, aber Trent fiel ihm ins Wort: „Mrs. Morgan und ich hatten ein kleines Problem. Aber wir konnten es beilegen. Nicht wahr?" er sah mich fragend an. Ich nickte nur wie betäubt.

Erst als ich wieder vor dem Eisengitter stand fiel diese Benommenheit von mir ab. _Rachel du hast Trent Kalamack geküsst!_ Ich hatte beinahe einen Panikanfall. _Kann es sein dass als er sagte, er habe jemanden den er liebt… Nein mach die nicht lächerlich, Rachel_. Nachwirkungen des Liebeszaubers das war alles. Ich fuhr mir durch die Haare und winkte dann noch einmal in die Sicherheitskamera.

Aber eins wusste ich sicher. Kisten würde davon nie etwas erfahren.

The End

1


End file.
